To A Child's Ear 'Mother' Is Magic In Any Language
by theywillneverknow
Summary: One-shot. 'Bathed in a blue glow, she looked almost ethereal, elfin-like and perfect.' Sequel-esque but don't want to give too much away.


**Title: **To A Child's Ear, "Mother" Is Magic In Any Language

**Author:** firstflier  
**Theme:** 024 – Kiss  
**Rating:** PG

**Length:** 1,671 words

**Summary: **_Bathed in a blue glow, she looked almost ethereal, elfin-like and __**perfect.**_

**Author's Note: **So I had this swimming around in my head for ages and I don't want to give too much away but the prompt is a very weak link because I already had the plot bunny bouncing around and it kind of fits. I hope you enjoy it anyway. And, because I'm a reviewers' slave, you may want to read 'Daddy Will Always Be My King' first as this is, kind of, a sequel. Of sorts.

"Code red, sir."

The voice of JARVIS cut through Tony Stark's dream and stirred him from sleep.

"Wha...?"

"Sorry to wake you, sir, but there is currently a code red situation that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible."

There was muffled groaning as Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, he could see the green numbers flashing 3AM and he had the distinct feeling that they were taunting him. He leant up on his elbows as he blinked wearily into the darkness.

"Really, JARVIS? Can't someone else go?" Tony asked in his semi-awake state. There was a definite whine to his tone and he shot a rather longing look at the naked, supple body lying beside him. In the half light he could make out the alabaster skin, the curve of her spine leading to the flare of her hips where the thin sheet rode low. Bathed in a blue glow, she looked almost ethereal, elfin-like and _perfect. _He was sorely tempted to roll over and ignore any other responsibilities that didn't involve trying for number four.

"I'm sorry, sir, but records indicate that it is your turn to respond."

He was a changed man and duty called. Ignoring the screaming protests battling for dominance in his mind, Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed to pull on his discarded boxers and a T-shirt. Tony knew, from past experience, that women didn't like him sneaking off in the middle of the night regardless of how selfless the cause. So, it was on gentle feet that he padded down the hallway guided by the light of the RT.

Tony stopped abruptly at the sound of a squeak. Cocking his head and blocking out the background noise of the ersatz torch sitting in his chest, he could determine that the sound was coming from the bedroom on his left which was his intended destination. He was immediately alert; it wouldn't be the first time someone had broken into his home hoping to get a peek of the infamous Ironman or for something much more sinister. His senses were on high alert and he crept stealthily towards the door on the balls of his feet. He curled his fingers around the door handle and pushed the door open in one fluid motion.

His eyes adjusted quickly as someone had turned on the lamp that rested on the bedside table. Three pairs of eyes blinked owlishly up at him, shocked by his sudden entrance. He looked at the intruders with thinly veiled (but with a hint of fondness) exasperation.

"What are you doing in here?"

The only redhead in the room looked up at him from her position on the floor and, after a surprised, articulate squeak, promptly shut her gaping mouth with no further explanation. Tony resisted the urge to tap his foot with impatience. It was 3 am in the morning and he just wanted to crawl back into bed. Besides, wasn't Pepper meant to deal with these kind of things? He wondered if she'd be pissed if he woke her up now. He never handled things like this well but he supposed the experience would do him good. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"Well? I'm waiting."

The authoritative tone had the redhead huffing indignantly and Tony marvelled at her ability to be outraged despite the fact that she was the one who was, clearly, in the wrong. She pulled herself onto her feet and planted her hands on her hips. The defiant gesture had Tony blinking with surprise and he actually took a step backwards. Her eyes flashed at him in the darkness and she actually stomped her foot against the plush carpet before pouting.

"Sophie was crying and she woke me up!"

"That doesn't explain what you're doing in here as well, Tom."

"Beth woke me up!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Tony took a moment to fully observe the scene; his 6 year old son, Tom, was sat on the floor with his baby sister, Sophie, resting in the crook of one elbow and Beth, the 4 year old currently on the verge of a temper tantrum, had been tickling Sophie's feet with her chubby little fingers when Tony had first walked in to deal with the crying baby himself, hence the code red. Now, however, Beth's face was gradually taking on a strange puce colour as she argued with her brother.

"Didtoo!Didtoo!Didtoo!"

"Enough! Both of you or I'll have to get JARVIS involved." Tony silenced them with his hushed admonition.

"Not fair; he always takes Beth's side." Tom whined and Sophie squirmed in his embrace with a sniffle. Beth poked her tongue out at her brother and grinned in a way that Tony was worried he may have accidentally taught her.

"Fine; Beth, why did you wake your brother up? It's way past your bedtime, young lady."

"I couldn't reach the crib lock." She rolled her eyes and spoke as if this was the most obvious reason in the world. (Tony was rather quickly coming to the conclusion that someone was going to have to have a word with Beth about her attitude.) She gestured to the crib in the corner in an embarrassed manner and Tony could just about make out the mountain of toys shoved together to create a make shift climbing frame. He hid a smile behind his hand.

"Right well, give Sophie to me and, as long as you two go straight to sleep in your own rooms I won't have to tell Mummy about this. Alright?" The two older Stark children suddenly looked a little nervous and nodded quickly. Tony had promptly learnt that getting their mother involved was always the best threat. At first he had felt guilty for making her the bad cop but it soon transpired that mentioning 'Mummy' was such an effective good behavioural mechanism because the children loved her so much and she was never angry, only disappointed, when they were naughty. Beth had also once confided in Tony that whilst his hugs were alright, nice even, 'Mummy gives the best goodnight kisses and good morning pancakes'. He couldn't find it in himself to feel upset about that because he happened to agree; she _did_ give the best goodnight (good morning, welcome back, I missed you, I love you) kisses.

Tony picked Sophie up with a soft croon and kissed Beth and Tom on the head as he shooed them to their own beds. Just as he was moving towards the crib a little voice stopped him in the doorway and he turned to see Beth looking up at him with such a contrite expression that, if he didn't know better, he would say she practiced to get it perfect. His heart melted just a little bit, as it did every time he was reminded what absolutely, ridiculously adorable children he had.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, B. Just get some sleep, okay?" He smiled at her and was rewarded with a blinding grin before she skipped off down the hall to her purple bedroom. Sophie gurgled in his arms and the sound reminded him that there was still one more Stark to tuck in. "Right, come on then, you. Bedtime for the baby." He rubbed their noses together and Beth laughed in delight, her tiny fingers curling around his hair. "I should have known you'd be the one causing all the trouble." He laid her back in the crib and she flailed for a moment, arms searching for her beloved blanket and relaxing only when her fingers came into contact with the yellow silk. Tony slid the crib lock back into place and leant on his elbows to watch as his youngest daughter let out an almighty yawn with her eyes slowly drooping shut.

"Aren't you well and truly domesticated, Mr Stark?" A voice, heavy with sleep, startled him and he whipped around to see the silhouette of a woman standing in the doorway of the nursery with his shirt covering all of that previously naked skin. He turned back to the crib and watched Sophie's chest bob up and down in sleep.

"What can I say? My wife did a good job of whipping me into shape."

"Mm, I'll say." Two hands snaked around his torso and a chin rested on his shoulder. Tony sighed happily into her embrace but couldn't stop the yawn that worked up his throat. "Come on then, sleepy head; bedtime for you too."

"Yes, dear."

123456789

In the morning, Tony wandered down for breakfast and wondered how four people (and the radio) could make so much noise. Tom appeared to be trying to drown his Hulk action figure in his bowl of cereal, Sophie was shaking a noisy, plastic rattle like her life depended on it and Beth was arguing with her mother about whether or not it was nice enough weather to go to the beach. Beth appeared to be losing but was still clutching her beach towel tightly in her hand as she pleaded with the puppy dog eyes.

Tony welcomed the noise and settled down to read the paper with a smile creeping onto his face.

He found himself, quite inexplicably it seemed, surrounded by children and his wife and, actually, far from it being his worst nightmare, it was alright.

Beth crawled into his lap and asked if he would read some of the paper to her. He obliged even though he knew that she wouldn't understand much of it and he'd have to pause every few lines to explain a word to her.

Maybe it was more than alright, Tony conceded.

On her way past him to put the dishes in the dishwasher, Pepper leant down to plant a good morning kiss on his lips. He laughed at the chorus of 'ewws' and 'Mum that's gross'.

It was definitely more than alright.

Damn near perfect in fact.

_~Fin._


End file.
